New Dawn
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: The Meteor is headed towards Earth Some dinosaurs are to be spared but Littlefoot and the older dinosaurs learn they might not be spared along with their children.


1 THE NEW DAWN  
  
Proulouge  
  
A disaster has struck the Earth. No more will great predators  
  
Like tyrannosaurus stalk the American west, No more will ocean  
  
Going monsters like liepluerodon lurk in the depths  
  
No more will flying reptiles fill the skies.  
  
Gone are beasts bristling with spikes and clubs and frills.  
  
And mountains of flesh so massive they shook the earth when they walked  
  
But for a brief moment in time Reptiles ruled and dinosaurs walked the earth.  
  
  
  
Littlefoot and Ali and their friends lived in the Great Valley with their children. All of Littlefoot's family was gone. First his mother, and then his grandparents, his father and the rest of the herd had been wiped out before they reached the Great Valley. Littlefoot was aware that he was among the last of his line. There were other long-necks but they weren't as plentiful as they had once been. Before the plague that killed the plants they had been everywhere. Littlefoot was mainly focused on his children. He had vowed that they wouldn't grow up without parents as he had. He was now 60 years old but by no means old for his kind for his kind could live 300 years Ali was 59. His children were nearly full grown. They were showing intrest in potential mates. One day Littlefoot saw the rainbow faces. Littlefoot: What are you doing here? Female Rainbow Face: We are here to save the dinosaur race from certain annihalation. Littlefoot: What!? Rainbow-face male: In a few days a great falling rock will destroy all of the dinosaurs except the few we are bringing with. Those will be the dinosaurs of the Great Valley and other locations. Littlefoot: You're going to save all of us? Rainbow-face Female: Alas no. Only the future of the Great Valley and the dinosaurs shall be saved the past will die. Littlefoot: You mean… Male Rainbow-face: Yes I'm afraid so you and your friends shall not survive only the children will. They shall live in another space for the future of this world lies in another race. The mammals and the birds four of the many reptile groups shall remain as well as other types. But the future of dinosaurs on this planet lies in the sky for that is where the birds shall be in their element. The two disappeared. Littlefoot told the entire Great Valley what he had been told. The adults decided they would leave in order to save their children. The next day Littlefoot said good-bye to his children he was leaving them he had broken his promise. He slept by his mate's side. He heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a very long time. Littlefoot: Mother? Thunderfoot: Son I shall only remain here for a while. I'm sorry you shall see your kind and friends die but this is the way it must be. You were meant to be the last. The end shall come tomorrow. The next day. They watched. In the Great Valley the children watched. Pat: Father. He whispered. Then it came a great flying rock the size of a mountain fell over the horizoin. Minutes later the blast caught them. But not those who were spared they sped as points of light to other stars were they would live on other planets. The blast over took a lot of dinosaurs. Littlefoot and his friends and mate sheletered under an over hang. They came out the world was changed. The herds marched one by one they fell. First Petrie fell. Petrie: I can't go any farther I'm too weak. Good-bye Littlefoot. Then Ducky died when she was attacked by a sharptooth, then Spike too succumbed. One day Ali fell. Ali: Littlefoot I'm afraid I can't go any farther. She was dying of hunger and thirst. Ali: I love you Littlefoot. Littlefoot: I know. He cried. His friends succumbed one by one. One day he was standing near a pond with Cera. A sharptooth attacked Cera. He fought back at the sharptooth but Cera was dead. He didn't know why he fought. His tail missed. The sharptooth leapt. He knew what would happen next and he did't stop it. The sharptooth tore a chunk out of his back martally wounding him. He fell on the sharptooth crushing it. He lay in the pond his life going out of him. Then he saw her he saw all of them. Littlefoot: Mother! It's you! Why do you appear to me? Thundefoot: The time has come. Littlefoot: What comes next Mother? Now that I'm dead? Thunderfoot: Something wonderful son follow me. He left his body it was raining he saw his emassiated body lying in the water being covered in soot. Thunderfoot: You will be seen again by others but they will only know how you died. That is in the future of this world but you are no longer of this world. Come with me. Littlefoot followed his mother to a beautiful valley just like the one he had once lived in his life of 60 years. He saw his family his grandparents, his father the herd his friends and their families and his mate Ali. Thunderfoot: Welcome home my son. I will never leave you again. We will never leave you again. Littlefoot had come to the great beyond his journey was now complete. His children and their decendants live on, on other worlds and other dimensions. One day a race would evolve that would be able to look back on this time. The time of the way it was before time they would call it many names, the age of reptiles, the mezizoic era and the Land Before Time. Dinosaurs are still out there but only in dreams we can see them. Or in imagination. They still fly through our skies they rule the sky instead of the earth now these are the birds the dinosaurs that remained. But every now and again people would see what they thought were dinosaurs. Many people laugh at the idea. Maybe we're just seeing things and maybe we're not no matter dinosaurs will always be a part of us. They shall always facsinate us until our end comes. For nothing lasts for ever in this world. From the end of their age was a new dawn. The dawn of the age of mammals. The dawn of us. We can all learn something from Littlefoot and his friends a lesson to us. Even though they were all different species and one was an enemy of the leaf eater race. They looked past their differecnces and discovered they all had something in common they were all dinosaurs at heart and being different made them the same. If we could put aside our prejiduces against others who are different for what ever reason. Then we will truly be true masters of our world and able to protect it. And when our time comes maybe we will see Littlefoot and his friends and family for our selves. For like the rainbow- faces once said. Life is not a game my friend  
  
For losing or for winning.  
  
And once you think you've reached  
  
The end it's only the begginging. 


End file.
